Paris
by FightForTheFuture
Summary: "Everyone should see Paris before they die." "I've never been to Paris. Really!"
1. Chapter 1

"_**Everyone should see Paris before they die."**_

"_**I've never been to Paris. Really!" **_

**At the end of season 1, Manny goes on a trip to Europe and Oscar learns that Angie has never been to Paris. Takes place after season 2. A little AU for your souls. Updating when I can! Comment, favorite, follow, just give me some feedback!**

After Angie and Mark turned themselves in to Internal Affairs and explainined what really happened ten years before, they were both suspended - Mark for six months and Angie for three. Although Angie had yet to decide if she would even join the force when she was able to again, she knew she had some time off to think.

For about two weeks Angie had been lounging around her house in sweatpants, drinking coffee in the morning and watching daytime television in the afternoon. She was used to solving cases and catching criminals, so the suspension had been relaxing, but now she was becoming unbelievably bored. She discovered 9gag and texted Manny constantly, sending him funny little memes and hoping he'd respond quickly. Angie Flynn was undeniably independent, but she still grew lonely from time to time.

Angie occasionally texted Vega and asked how work was going, and they had gotten drinks once or twice, but things were awkward. They weren't sharing the same day to day experiences anymore, and neither knew if they would ever again. It wasn't that they had nothing to talk about, but uncertainty was always floating in the air when they were together; the tension could be cut with a knife. She knew he wanted her to stay, but she didn't want to hurt him anymore, and he would never push her.

This Tuesday morning began just like any other. Angie woke at 9, showered, brewed a cup of coffee on the new Keurig she had recently bought, and tuned into what the television had to offer. By the evening, Angie was brain dead and thoroughly bored. But what could she do about it? She had nothing to busy herself with.

Angie began plotting something to do when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock and observed that it was a little after six, and then began to suspect who was at her door. When she walked to her door and opened it, her assumption was correct: Vega stood at her door, his warm grin on his face.

"Vega! What are you doing here?" Angie more proclaimed than asked, glad that she had put on jeans instead of sweats today.

"I decided to pay my probably bored partner a visit. I figured you wouldn't be busy…" He said while walking in, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey! You don't know what I do in my free time!" She exclaimed, shutting the door.

"You pester people with 9gag posts, that's what you do," he teased. Angie just smiled and lightly punched him on his left arm. He took his coat off and headed toward her couch.

Angie began sort of walking toward the kitchen, but paused and asked, "Do you want something to drink? Your choices are coffee aaaand coffee." She flashed a proud smile.

"Ha, thanks Ang, but I'm alright, I won't be here long." Vega answered, waving here to the couch.

"What? You have a big date or something?" Angie sarcastically questioned.

"No, I just have a quick proposition."

Angie settled next to Vega on the couch, briefly glancing at the news on tv, and then turning to look at him.

"Okay, go on then, propose." She prodded, proud of her slight innuendo. Oscar just smiled and shook his head, looking down afterwards.

"Remember when Manny left for Europe and I told you everyone should experience Paris before they die?" Oscar questioned, looking up at her after he finished.

"Hmm, vaguely, yes."

"My father and his new wife were planning a trip to Paris next week, but her grandmother – yes, grandmother—has fallen ill and it looks like they won't be able to go anymore." He paused briefly, looking down again. "Unfortunately, my father already bought the tickets and claims it would be a shame if they were wasted." Hoping she'd catch his drift, he stopped, looking up once again. He assumed that she had understood where he was going when he saw the slight shock on her face.

"Ohhkayyy…"

"Angie, I know the past few months have been really tough on you. Now you have some free time and you deserve to enjoy it." He paused. "I'm taking off next week and I want you to go to Paris with me." He finished, looking into her dazed blue eyes, he hoped this wasn't scaring her off.

"Vega, I – I can't go to Paris with you. Imagine how it will look to everyone at the precinct. They'll think we're-"

"They wouldn't have to know where I was going Angie. And they have no idea what you're up to now." Vega said, trying to sway her. "I can't go alone, you can't go alone, and, honestly, there's no one I'd rather go with." Vega finished, pleading with his eyes now."

"Vega, this is very sweet of you but I can't just go to Paris! That's crazy!" She almost shouted, shocked by all of this. Vega wasn't surprised.

He smiled when he said, "No Angie, it's really not crazy to go on vacation, especially when you have vacation time." He looked her in the eyes when he said, "Look, I'll give you some time to think about it. The plane leaves this Sunday. Just let me know when you've made up your mind. You have my number." He finished, getting up and walking towards his coat.

Angie followed and said, "Thank you Oscar, but the answer will most likely be no. I have lots of things to do here."

"Riiight," Vega answered, nodding his head, "I'll talk to you later, Ang."

And with that he closed the door, leaving Angie staring at the door with a dazed and confused look. Did he really just ask what she thinks he asked?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter guys! I know this was pretty quick, but don't bank on me uploading chapters everyday! I've just had a lot of free time lately! Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Angie couldn't sleep that night; all she could do was consider what her partner had "proposed." She couldn't go to Paris with him! It was absurd! Students go to Paris. Old people go to Paris. LOVERS go to Paris. Friends don't just fly off to Paris!

So what did that say about his offer? Did he want to be more than just friends? This thought fluttered about in her mind for a minute, flying from one memory to another. He had always been there for here, and promised that he'd always be there for her, but never presented himself as more than a partner or close friend. A really close friend, who she told everything to and constantly asked about his personal life. She had only presented herself as a friend.

No she hadn't.

Angie found the spot in the back of her mind where she warehoused seemingly nonsensical thoughts about Oscar Vega. Oscar Vega. The name itself mysterious, much like the person it titled. Oscar was reserved and cautious. He always thought through things thoroughly before making decisions. Sometimes his reservation and mysteriousness could come off as quite brooding. Angie found herself extremely attracted to this sometimes brooding behavior. She wanted to know what was going on in that head of his. She wanted to be the woman he told everything to and opened up to. And, since she is his partner, she is that woman. She wanted to be wanted by him, like a high school girl needs attention from every cute boy in her class. She often wondered what he thought about her, if he wanted her like she wanted him. She then realized that he must.

So maybe they didn't always present themselves as just friends. Buying dinner and coffee for each other, late night drinks, deep, personal conversations. Flirting here and there, a hand on the back, a light punch on the arm, seemingly harmless questions about what was going on in each other's personal lives.

They knew that they cared very deeply for each other, and in that way they loved each other and always had. But now something was different, now they were falling in love.

Which is exactly why Angie couldn't go to Paris with him. Paris, the city of amour. They would have constant time alone together and who knows what could happen during those times. She couldn't let Oscar fall in love with her, she'd break his heart, ruin his life. She had ruined so many good relationships with her stubborn ways. The men she dated were never perfect, but they were good men. Yet she always expected more, needed more. She didn't want to make Oscar feel like he wasn't enough. He was more than enough.

Angie must have fallen asleep among these thoughts because she woke to the sunlight dimly shining in her room. After getting up and getting ready, Angie grabbed her phone and sat on her couch, ready to text Oscar and tell him she couldn't go to Paris with him. It was then that her phone rang in her hand.

"Hey Betts! What's up?" Angie asked her red-headed friend.

"Just taking a little break, I decided to call and see how things were going."

"Strange Betty, very strange." Angie answered.

"Well what does that mean?"

"That means that Detective Vega swung by my house last night and asked me a very surprising question."

"Gasp! Are you two finally going to become friends with benefits?!" Betty asked excitedly.

"Ha, no Betts, even weirder. He told me his father gave him two tickets to Paris and that he wants me to go with him."

"Wait, what? He wants you to go to the most romantic place in the world with him?"

"Uhhh, yep."

"Hmm. Well when do you leave?"

"Betty! I'm going to tell him no!"

"Well why would you do that? This is a trip to Paris with a man who cares about you? I see no problem. Unless you think it will create for an … awkward situation."

"Of course it would! Two coworkers going to Paris together? Awkward!"

"Except you two aren't just coworkers."

"Betts, I've told you multiple times that were just fr-"

"Just really afraid. That's what you two are. The bravest people I know are frightened of each other. But it looks like he's not scared anymore. Looks like you shouldn't be."

"I- I just don't want to hurt him," Angie nearly whispered.

"Then go to Paris with him. Don't send that man there alone." She paused. "I need to go, they're rolling another one in here. Bye!"

And with that, Betty was gone, and Angie just sat on her couch, staring at the phone. Being scared could be exhausting, but trusting someone was hard too. Angie knew that this trip would mark the beginning of a change for the two of them, even if he didn't present it that way. But maybe that wouldn't be the worst thing. If she decided to quit the precinct, she knows she wouldn't get to see him as much, so if she heightened their relationship, make it so they didn't have to be away from each other, then she knew she would be happier. The way she looked at it now, she just had to try. It was her turn to fight for him, like he had fought for her so many times before. It was only fair.

Angie picked up her phone and found his name in the recent calls. She tapped it and it wasn't long before she heard,

"Hey, Ang, everything alright?"

"Um, yes, great actually. I just wanted to let you know, I've decided to take you up on your offer."

"You're going to Paris with me?" Angie could tell Oscar was attempting to hide his excitement. He wasn't doing a great job.

"Yes, I'm going to Paris with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Before Angie knew it, it was Sunday. She spent all week planning, packing, and making sure Manny would drop by the house occasionally to check on it. Now, at 7 AM on this sunny morning, Angie waited for Vega to pick her up to drive them both to airport. They decided that driving separately would be silly, so he'd pick her up and leave just his car at the airport instead. At 7:01, Vega knocked on her door. Angie walked to it and answered:

"You're late." She said.

Vega smiled, "Well I arrived here at 7, It was just 7:01 when you answered your door. Are you ready to go?" He asked, pleased.

"Born ready," Angie said in a determined manner. Vega helped her put her bags into the trunk of his car and they drove to the airport, listening to an old Sex Pistols tape on the way there.

At the airport, Flynn and Vega went through all of the airport routines: bag checks, security, walking to the gate, and then they just boarded the plane, ready for the 15 hour flight, not including stops.

Angie wasn't afraid of airplanes. Nor was she afraid of flying. She was, however, scared shitless at the idea of crashing and burning. As the pair got seated, Angie by the window and Vega by the aisle, Angie broke the silence they had kept for awhile in the airport. Neither of them really knew what to say, say they said their pleasantries as the moved through checkpoints and not much else.

"So uh, Vega. Will you hold my hair back if I vomit?" She asked half-jokingly.

"Of course," he answered, a smile on his face. "I thought you've flown before?"

"I have," Angie answered. "The take-off and landing are just a little rough on my stomach, and my nerves."

Oscar set his hand gently on Angie's forearm and said in a soft tone, "Hey, don't be nervous. Everything is going to be fine."

Right. Don't be nervous, Angie thought. If the plane alone wasn't enough, the thought of going to Paris with the man she cared most about did her in. As they took off, Angie not-so-subtly grabbed Vega's forearm and clenched her eyes shut. Vega then lifted his arm, found Angie's hand, and held it until they were up in the air.

After a stop for fuel in Toronto, Flynn and Vega landed in Paris at ten on Monday morning. The time change discombobulated both of them, but they had gotten some sleep on the plane and decided they were up for some exploring that day.

They collected their bags and went outside to hail a taxi. Angie could hardly contain her excitement. She was jittery, and couldn't stop looking around with wide eyes, thoroughly taking in everything she saw. Paris really was beautiful. All of the old buildings and well-dressed people, she had never seen anything like it. Off in the distance, she spotted the Eiffel Tower, and a chill was sent up her spine. She thought about all of the people who live their whole lives and die without seeing things like this, feeling things like this. She was so lucky and so grateful to Oscar. She grabbed the arm he wasn't using to get a cab and squeezed it, a mini hug, she thought. He looked at her and smiled and then a cab pulled up.

They piled their things in the trunk of the cab and followed each other into the backseat, Angie first, Oscar second.

"Coin de la Rue Augereau et de la Rue de Grenelle , s'il vous plait." Oscar told the driver.

"Wellll!" Angie began, "Look at you speaking French! What exactly did you tell him though?" She asked.

Oscar gave a slight laugh and said, "I gave him the address of my dad's time share where we're staying. The French really like tourists to know their language." Oscar finished, Angie nodded her head and looked out the window.

They edged ever closer to the Eiffel Tower, it almost seemed as if they were going there, but then the driver took a left and they arrived at a tall, beautiful building.

Angie stepped out of the car, gasped, and said, " Oscar, it's so lovely."

"Yeah, you know my father, only the best." He said in a cynical tone. They gathered their bags and Oscar, with a hand at the small of her back, led Angie into the building.

He watched her as her eyes searched the lobby of the building with wonder. It was quite grandiose, columns leading to the arched ceiling that had old murals painted on it. He noted how her eyes sparkled and her lips curved into a smile as her eyes looked further up. When they reached the elevator, they shuffled in and he hit the button for the top floor, the 14th. Oscar had to swipe a key card he pulled out of his wallet to verify that it was him. The elevator had two doors, but it opened on the left directly to their suite.

Again, Angie walked out and explored with wide, searching eyes. He could only smile as she explored the place, occasionally looking back at him and saying, "Seriously?" and pointing at grand objects or rooms. He felt a warmth in his stomach and his chest every time she smiled or looked in awe at a certain thing. He really wanted her to enjoy this trip.

His thought was interrupted by Angie asking, "So, which room is mine?"

"Actually, you haven't seen that yet." He lead her to the back of the suite to a closed door. He opened it for her and guided her in.

She dropped her bag on the floor in shock.

The room was gorgeous, the bed magnificent. It was one of those cliché king beds with posts rising up, connected to more wood. The posts had drapes hanging off of them, but they were tied back so the entire bed could be seen. The room consisted of two regular beige/tan walls, and two other walls that were mostly glass, they also had drawn back drapes so the view could be seen.

And what a view it was.

Angie quickly realized that Oscar gave her the room with the view of the Eiffel Tower.

This realization caused her to turn to him and say, "No no no, you take this room. It's too gorgeous, I couldn't possibly-"

"Ang." He stopped her, "I've been here before, I've stayed in this room. I want you to enjoy this trip as much as possible. You deserve it."

And with that he left the room, raising his hand to object when Angie tried to speak again. He closed the door behind him and she listened to his footsteps as he walked away.

She took a second to take in her surroundings again. Then she took a deep breath and tried fruitlessly to stop a tear that rolled down her cheek. She was going to spend a whole week in the most beautiful city in the world with the sweetest, most caring man she had ever known. Another stray tear rolled down her cheek at this thought.

**Hey kids! I hope you're enjoying the story! I just broke up with my boyfriend so this is kind of my distraction. This is my first real break up and I didn't realize how hard it is to be away from someone you love, even if it is for the best. I'm normally strong like Angie Flynn, but I guess we all have our moments. Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This whole story is essentially what I think Oscar and Angie would be like if they both allowed themselves to be a little sweeter. I hope you guys like the sweet side of things too. **

After Oscar and Angie had put up their things, Oscar decided that they should head to the Eiffel Tower. Because what else should you do on your first day in Paris?

They went downstairs and outside to catch a cab. When one finally pulled up, the partners filed in one after another, Oscar holding the door open for Angie and then crawling in beside her. He told the driver where they were going and he gave a small, knowing smile. An American man and woman going to the Eiffel Tower, he had driven lovers to it so many times before.

Again, Angie was practically bouncing with excitement and chewing on her right thumb nail, looking out the window. Oscar smiled and shook his head and tenderly grabbed the wrist of the hand Angie was absentmindedly chewing on. She rapidly turned her head and made eye contact with Vega as he lowered her hand onto the cab seat.

"You really shouldn't bite your nails like that." He said in a caring tone.

"I'm not biting my nails! I'm chewing on my cuticle!" Angie exclaimed in defense. Oscar just rolled his eyes and faced the front. He could see the tower approaching quickly, his father's time share wasn't far from it.

As the driver slowed down in front of the tower, Angie unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car as soon as the driver came to a complete stop – she couldn't wait to be right in front of it. Oscar paid the driver, got out of the car, and walked over to Angie, chuckling.

"Are you a little excited, Ang?"

"What would make you think that? Now let's go!" Angie practically ran to the entrance of the Eiffel Tower so she and Vega could climb up it. They had an observation desk for visitors. As they made their way up, Angie couldn't help but think about how romantic the spot was. She assumed that many men had proposed to their lover on this deck, overlooking Paris. She imagined that at night it was beautiful to see the city lit up, boutiques and restaurants alike, all trying to look appealing to customers. Angie looked over the city for awhile, lost in thought.

Oscar had been in the Eiffel Tower, seen the views, but never like this. Never with such an amazing woman by his side. He took a few steps back for a better look at the city and his beautiful partner who was experiencing it all for the first time. Beautiful- she was that and more. He took this time while she was distracted to do something he normally avoided: stare.

He started at, where else, the top of her head. The golden curls that currently surrounded her face, some conveniently swept behind her ear so he could see the rest of her profile. Her long thick eyelashes that highlighted the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever had the pleasure of looking into, though he couldn't quite see them now. He thought he perfectly proportioned nose was adorable, often imagining what it would be like to run his own nose against the tip of hers. He imagined it would be cold, but he'd kiss it to warm it up. And then he thought of something better to kiss. He tried not to think too hard about those luscious lips he had often thought of kissing, and then trailing kisses to her chin, up her jawline, to her ears…

He was in deep.

He offered her this trip to Paris, hiding behind the idea that it was all for her relaxation, which it partly was. But, let's be honest, she's a detective, she could figure out what was really going on here, right? He was attempting to send a message. He was trying to show how much he loved her.

They really are staying in his dad's time share, he was grateful that his dad had that now, but the part about his dad giving him the tickets wasn't necessarily true. He knew that she'd never go with him if she knew that Vega bought the tickets, that would have scared her off. This way it just looks like a coincidence, like a friend helping a friend. But if he had said it once, he'd say it again: he didn't believe in coincidences.

He saw Angie begin to move from her leaned over position and he turned his head and pretended to look at something far away.

"Should we see what else Paris has to offer?" Angie asked.

"What, you're already done with the Eiffel Tower?" Oscar asked, laughing.

"Well! I'm hungry! We have eaten since the snacks on the plane! You know how I get when I 'm hungry!" Angie exclaimed, walking towards Oscar.

"Yes," he replied, " I know exactly how you are when you're hungry." He laid a hand on her back and began rushing her through the crowd. "Excuse us, starving woman coming through." He said sarcastically. She reached back and gently backhanded him on the shoulder. He just laughed again. It seemed like he did a lot of smiling and laughing around her.

It was four o'clock before they found a cute little restaurant to eat at, much to Angie's chagrin. With the help of the internet, they found a place that had French food, but was friendly to Americans. Fortunately, Vega knew some French.

In a classic French bistro cliché, they chose to enjoy their meal outside. And enjoy they did. The food was excellent, the weather was perfect, and the atmosphere was becoming a little too much for them to handle.

"Sooo, you still don't think it's weird that we – MVPD partners – are sitting at a French bistro eating dinner together?" Angie asked.

"Why should I? People go on vacations all the time. You're my best friend. Who else could I take to Paris with me? I certainly couldn't go alone." Oscar answered. Angie looked down at her food and then looked back at Oscar with a skeptical look.

"I guess so. Everything about this city just seems so... romantic. I feel like we should be drinking chardonnay on an architecture cruise or something." Angie joked.

"No," Oscar replied, "That wouldn't be us, couple or not."

"Oh? What would we be as a couple in Paris then?" Angie questioned.

"I think that's a dangerous question, Ang." Oscar answered, his face slightly more serious, but still somewhat jovial.

Angie knew exactly why that would be a dangerous question, so she didn't contest his response. Just nodded her head and finished her meal. He was inadvertently answering the question she had asked earlier anyways. He did see them as more than friends, but just like him, he wouldn't push her into anything.

Once they finished their meal, around 5, Angie asked, "So what's the plan now?"

"Actually, since it's getting near nighttime, I thought we could run by a grocery store and get some food for condo, maybe we could find something to watch on tv too. Then tomorrow we can wake up bright and early to get a head start on exploring the city." Oscar said.

"I would say your lame for just wanting to go back to the condo, but I'm pretty exhausted from the trip, soooo I'll save the insult for another time." Angie replied, a smile on her face.

"Well thank you. So generous."

Since the time share was in a fairly "touristy" area, they found an Americanized shop and bought cereal and milk for breakfast in the morning, and few snacks, assuming they'd be eating out mostly. Angie complained for a little bit about how much everything was costing and insisted she pay for some meals, to which Oscar knew not to argue. She didn't like to feel too taken care of. She knew she could hold her own, and so did he.

It was around 7:30 before they got back to the time share, and they were exhausted, but decided to try to find a cheesy French movie on to watch. The sat down on the couch in front of the unnecessarily large tv, occasionally becoming distracted by the Parisian sunset they could see outside the windows.

"You know, watching movies in a loft isn't usually what people think of when they envision a trip to Paris." Angie said, moving her head to the left to look at Vega.

"Meh, they don't understand jet lag then." Oscar replied, looking at Angie too.

"Are we boring?" She asked.

"Noo," Oscar replied, "you're just old."

"Oh I'm old?!" Angie said indignantly, grabbing a pillow and swinging at Oscar, though he knew it was coming, so he lifted his hands up in time to block it. "You're the one in your fourties!" Angie exclaimed.

"Barely, I'm barely in my fourties." He replied, rolling his eyes back to look at the tv.

Not even an hour later, he watched as Angie began to doze off, her feet now resting on the ottoman she pulled up, and her head leaned back on the couch. He feared waking her and decided he'd wait until the movie was over. Becoming a little drowsy himself, he couldn't help but slouch over a little closer to her so he could put his feet up on the coffee table they had moved over so she could use the ottoman.

Swearing he only closed his eyes for a second, Oscar woke up to see Angie asleep on his right arm, and he decided leaning on it was a bad idea – it was completely asleep. A different movie was on the screen now so he carefully checked his watch and, sure enough, it was 9:30. He had been asleep for about an hour. He hated to wake her. She looked so peaceful – breathing slowly and evenly, her mouth in a tiny smirk – something he was sure she hadn't been in months after the way things had been. He then took back what he thought about not leaning on his arm – he was glad he did it just to see her like this. But he couldn't let her sleep on the couch, so he decided to wake her.

Moving slowly, Oscar lifted his right arm and gently touched Angie's right cheek with the back of his left hand. That didn't seem to wake her, so he began to straighten himself out, putting his right foot on the floor as to not lean on his dead arm. With this Angie woke, catching her breath and wiping hair out of her face before looking at Vega, a little confused.

"You fell asleep," he said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Angie replied, straightening out and fixing her hair and ruffled clothes.

"We should probably go to bed," Oscar began, "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yeah, we should," Angie said, and got up and began walking to her bedroom, but first turning and saying, "Um, I don't think I've said this yet so, I'm really grateful to you for this trip. You're right, I do need it." She finished, giving him a genuine look, a tad dazed from her sleepy eyes.

"Of course, Angie. I'm just glad I get to see you smile again." He answered.

Angie gave a him a slight, and then smiled to herself, before turning quickly, walking into her room, and closing the door.


End file.
